Welp, an idjit has fallen, and can't get up
by MikaylasSoRad
Summary: Cas decides to visit Sam before Dean. Dean gets jealous of this, of course. And maybe some violence takes place. (Yay for sucking at summaries[[[;) Destiel


Dean was confused and angry. It just didn't make any sense. He was a nervous wreck over what had become of Cas, but at the same time he was frustrated over the angel thinking it was okay to just leave. Hell, the angel had beat the living shit out of him, and then apologized like it was nothing? How the fuck could you say sorry to someone so close to you, after you put them on the verge of dying, so easily? But... That was Cas. He never knew how to deal with emotions correctly. He wasn't wired to deal with emotions. Plus, the more Dean thought about it, he wouldn't really know how to react in that situation either. Cas had been controlled like a puppet by Heaven. That stupid bitch Naomi had done this to Cas, and he had been oblivious to the whole situation. He couldn't have done anything any ways. Just like everything else he cared about; he felt like he had failed them. That was such a normal feeling for Dean now, all he felt was emptiness.

Dean decided it was best if he just went to bed. Maybe a nice few hours of rest would help him. He got up from his desk he usually sat at when he needed time to think. It was a place of comfort to Dean. It had pictures of him and Sam with their parents, and the picture they had taken of everyone right before they went off to stop the Apocalypse. But hell, he had specifically put it there for how it showed him and Cas.

Dean sighed and pulled the covers off the bed and lay down. He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to overcome him. But who was he kidding? He can never sleep when he doesn't know if Cas is okay or not. He's up all hours of the night praying to the angel that he checks in, but to no avail. So he stays up all night hoping that Cas will show up.  
Hours had past, he looked at the time.

5:02 A.M.

Dean was exhausted, it didn't matter to him what time it was. There was no way in hell he could miss Cas. And those few precious moments his body stole for itself were littered with nightmares.

This would go on for several weeks. He was dozing off when he heard a familiar flutter of wings in what sounded to be Sam's room.

Wait a second. That didn't make any sense. Why would Cas be visiting Sammy, and not Dean? Dean got up quicker with more hope then he's had these past couple of months.

He was at Sam's door now, and he heard giggling and the occasional clink of what sounded to be... beer bottles? Now Dean was downright confused. Why is this apparent angel in Sam's room giggling like a little girl and drinking? Dean assumed another angel. But that was nearly impossible, as every angel despised their existence. Therefore it had to be Cas.

Dean debated on crashing their little party they had going. There was definably something going on over there. But what would he even do? Start an argument with Sam or Cas? With the sleep he's been getting, it probably wouldn't turn out too pretty. So Dean dragged himself back to his room and collapsed on his bed, too tired to put any blanket over him.

The next morning, all Dean could hear was the sound of Sam's stomach not taking the drinking too well from last night. He decided go make some breakfast, hoping music and pie in the morning would ease the buzz of questions his head. He decided to actually cook. It would occupy his thoughts for a little while. And nothing could go wrong with Dean baking, after all. Dean was humming to the tune of the song on the radio when,

"Good morning, Dean."

That voice.

That stupid raspy deep voice. Hearing it made Dean's heart drop, along with whatever he was holding. Flour now coated the kitchen floor.

"What the hell, Cas?!" Dean immediately scrambled to get the bag off the ground and grabbed a nearby broom.

"Have I startled you Dean? I apologize if I have," Cas stepped closer to the man sweeping. "I did not mean to." Dean shook his head with what seemed to be a... reassuring smile?

"Then why have you dropped flour everywhere upon my appearance?" Cas tilted his head in the normal angel-is-confused-by-humanity fashion that all angels pulled off.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to act upon your feathery ass just reappearing out of no where with no warning, but let's not mention the fact you-"

"Why would you say it you did not want to mention it, then?" Cas was beyond confused.

"Damnit Cas, did Naomi leave you frickin brain dead?" Dean swept the remaining flour and shoved it all under the counter, Sam can have fun with the problem of any thing that's attracted to it. It serves him right for taking his angel.

"Dean, if I were, truly 'brain dead' I-" Cas stopped mid sentence due to the glare he was recieving from across him. Dean shook his head as he sighed. He hadn't even noticed the baking necessity problem he had until he looked down at his white clothing. He scoffed and went to go down the dull hallway, leaving Cas behind. Or that's what Dean intended to do, but the angel followed suit sensing something wrong with the shorter Winchester.

When Dean reached his room he glared at Cas for following him into _his_ room. But he didn't feel like arguing, he was still exhausted. Spending about three weeks awake would do that to a person. Anyways, if he was going to ask what the hell happened last night, this was his chance. Dean walked over to his closet, pulling out his everyday clothes. No need to get dressed up for nothing. He told Cas to wait a minute, and went to the bathroom to get dressed. There was so no way Dean was going near Cas with barely any clothes on. It just seemed awkward to think about, never mind doing it.

"Alright Cas, talk to me." Dean mumbled while walking out and throwing his flour-covered pants into a corner. Cas cocked his head sideways.

"About what, Dean?" Cas looked innocent. Dean couldn't help but mentally swoon, it was adorable. Dean didn't know why he'd ever accept calling the angel adorable, but he didn't think too much of it.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I heard you mojoing it up to Sammy, and not me? Hell man, I know I'm whiny, but I prayed to you several hundred times, and you show up to Sam, first? Do you not remember how hard it is for me to do that, man?" Dean couldn't help it. He just blurted out anything he wanted to say to Cas, in a short, but terrible way.

"Dean, I-" Cas was interrupted once again.

"No, Cas. Just forget it. Go see how Sam's doing. I'm going out for fresh air." Dean mentally slapped himself. Not only did he almost provoke an argument, but he was running away from this. Cas stared at him, silently. Dean took this as a goodbye, whether it was or not. He grabbed his coat and stomped off to take a ride in the Impala.

When Dean had left, Cas did follow orders and check on Sam. Cas walked into Sam's room, and found him huddled in the fetal position.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Cas asked quietly, knowing that Sam would most likely have a hangover, or whatever it was called. Sam grunted, meaning 'Yeah I'm fine why are you bothering me.' Or maybe that was just Cas spending little too much time with both Winchesters. A grunt could mean anything to others, but Cas knew what each meant.

"Dean went out. He told me to check on you." Cas sighed and continued. "He also heard us last night, I believe." Sam shot up and looked over at Cas.

"Shit." Sam facepalmed. There went Cas' head, tilting in confusion as always.

"Sam? Was what we did last night, wrong?"

"No Cas, it wasn't. I just don't think Dean's happy about you visiting me before him." _And not to mention reacting to my flirting_. Sam thought. Cas noted the word flirting, seeing as that's all he was able to read. Cas was only good with reading Dean's mind, and he hated doing it since it displeased Dean. But he would certainly ask Dean what this flirting thing was, seeing as he was "rusty" on human terminology.

Dean wasn't expecting an angel to just pop up in the backseat, but that's just exactly what Cas did.

_A/N:_

_Yes this is short, fully aware of that. I will continue this if you guys want._

_ So please R&R, it's greatly appreciated. ;D_

_(Next part will be longer!?)_


End file.
